Hiccup and the Spirit of Winter
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: Everybody thought spirits are dangerous, but when Hiccup tried to capture a young winter spirit, a new friendship bloom. PoohHeffalumpMovie!au, OOC, ROTBTD
1. Chapter 0, trailer

**Just a trailer after for my next fanfiction. If you thinks it's good I'll make it. Enjoy.**

.

.

Something strange is happening in Berk.

.

Jamie: (gasp).

.

Something big.

.

Rapunzel: (gasp).

.

Something freaky.

.

Snoutlout: (gasp)

.

Rapunzel: It came over my house!

.

Hiccup: I heard a really neat sound!

.

Snoutlout: It shock everything!

.

Merida: ONE AT THE TIME!

.

Everybody: (stop)

.

Merida: Thank You. Now what's going-

.

Snoutlout: Oh, pick me! Me-me-me-me-me!

.

Merida: Umm, Snoutlout?

.

Snoutlout: There I was. Sleeping. Dreaming Snoutlout's thing. And suddenly, everything starting to shake! And then it stops.

.

Merida: There's only one thing it could be. A spirit. Rapunzel: (scream)

.

A How To Train Your Drangon, Rise of the Guardian, Brave and Tangled crossover adventure.

.

Hiccup: Spirt?

.

Snoutlout: Spirit.

.

Jack: Spirit, spirit, spirit. I'm a spirit.

.

Hiccup: (faint).

.

.

**HICCUP AND THE SPIRIT OF WINTER **

(based on Pooh's Heffalump movie)

.

.

coming soon

.

.

.

Cast:

Hiccup (young) as Roo

Jack Frost (young) as Lumpy the Heffalump

Jamie (teen) as Pooh

Merida (teen) as Rabbit

Snoutlout (teen) as Tigger

Rapunzel (young) as Piglet

Eugene (teen) as Eeyore

Astrid (adult) as Kanga

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy as Mama Heffalump (in this case Jack's family)


	2. Chapter 1, Horribly Hazardous Spirit

This is one of my favorite once-upon-a-times, although I'm not quite sure which time it was once upon. But it had been so nice and summery in the Isle of Berk and the sunshine was as warm as a blanket. And the streams were gurgling happily. As - as happily as a tumbly full of ice cream, hoo, which is very happy. But all that changed when... the stranger came. - Jamie Benett

.

.

**HICCUP AND THE SPIRIT OF WINTER**

(I own nothing)

.

.

.

"HO, HO, HO."

It's morning in Isle of Berk. Its about six in the morning yet not everybody is awake. In an ordinary, house, Jamie still sleeping mumbling something about ice cream. All of a sudden, a strange sound of laughing came in to the teen's ears, making him awake.

Realizing that he was lying on edge of his bed, he tried to scoot but it was too late. He fell into his bedroom floor, covered with melted ice cream (he ate a bucket of ice cream last night, but forgot to return the bucket to the frigde).

"Well, that hurt." Jamie muttered.

.

.

Meanwhile...

In the small cottage, Rapunzel was in bed, sleeping and snorring softly. Until she heard a strange laugh. She woke up.

"Oh d-d-d-dear." She muttered. Then (still in her pajamas), Rapunzel ran outside.

"Oh no!" She yelled. She ran through a sheet that she hung outside, making it cover her head and her body.

"Ah... It got me!" She yelled.

.

.

Meanwhile (again)...

In a tree house, Snotlout was sleeping in his bed (for me its looks like a swing), until he heard the laugh too. He immediately woke up but lost his balance and fell to the chair bellow his bed. But the fhair has wheels, so it moved and crash to the wall with Snotlout on it. Not only that, a picture of Snotlout and his father fell and stuck in Snotlout's neck.

.

.

Meanwhile (again, again)...

In a two-story house, Hiccup was sleeping in his bed until he hears the sound.

"Huh?" The little boy jumped out of the bed and opened his bedroom window and tried to listen the forgein laugh again. His mother, Astrid, came up to him.

"Well, look who's wake up early." She said. Hiccup turned toward his mother.

"Mom, did you hear that laugh?" Hiccup asked. Astrid giggled as she took of Hiccup's pajamas.

"What laugh?" She asked to her son.

"I don't know." He answered as he put on his everyday clothes. "But its kindda neat." Astrid looked out the window and heard a familiar sound.

"You mean like that?" Astrid asked.

"No," Said Hiccup. "That's Jamie." He looked out the window and yelled, "Good morning, Jamie." Jamie, who was passing by with a bucket of ice cream in his arm, stopped and looked up toward Hiccup.

"What? Oh, good morning, Hiccup." The teen said.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Something serious. It's kindda hard to explain." Just then, Rapunzel, still with her sheet, ran and hid behind Jamie.

"Umm, sorry, Hiccup. Gotta go." Said Jamie as he took off, but Rapunzel didn't notice.

"Good morning, Punzie." Called Hiccup making Rapunzel jumped. Just then, Snotlout ran pass her.

"Where's everybody going?" Hiccup asked.

"To Merida's house. She'll know that to do." The little girl said as she ran again.

"My, everybody is in a rush this morning, aren't they?" Said Astrid, crossing her arm in front of her chest.

"I wanna see." Hiccup said as he ran out of his room.

"Okay dear. Come back home when I call."

"Yes, mama." Hiccup went out of his house as he follows Snotlout, Jamie, and Rapunzel.

Once they reach Merida's house (the only house that has a trainning arena), everybldy (except Hiccup) bang Merida's house door. They heard an answer from inside the house, and the door opened, and they saw Merida with her missier red hair (because she just awake). Everybody started to tell their problem all at once, until Merida pissed.

"ONE AT A TIME!" The red haired teen shouted. With that, everybody stopped talking. "Thank you." Merida said. "Now what's going-"

"Oh, oh, me! Pick me! Me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me!" Snotlout yelled, raising his hand.

"Er, Snotlout?"

"There I was. Sleeping. Dreaming Snolout things. And suddenly, everything started to shake, like Thor send an earthquake out of nowhere. And then, its stops. And I looked around and saw my most-favoritist father-son picture, its gone."

Jamie noticed something danggling on a Snotlout neck. "You mean like this?" He asked as he pull of the picture. Snotlout wimpped his tear and look at the picture.

"Yeah like... Actually I don't remember there's Jamie in it." He said, because there's a hole on the picture and Jamie's face is in front of it.

"I see." Merida said. "And Jamie? What about you?"

"Well, what ever it is, it ate my honey. Well actually, I did, but it made me do it." Jamie said as he showed his empty ice cream bucket. Merida just nodded.

"I was asleep, and the I heard this laugh, and then I woke up-" Hiccup tried, but he was cut by Merida. "Yes, thank you Hiccup." Hiccup wasn't paying attention anymore. He saw a white butterfly and decided to follow it and spotted something.

"Now, Punzie, what do you think?"

"Well, to be honest, I kindda forget most of it."

"Well, what we have here is a mystery." Hiccup gasped. On the ground there're some giant frost track.

"H-hey everybody, look what I found!" Yelled Hiccup. Jamie, Snotlout, Merida, Rapunzel and Eugene (who manage to came) looked at the young boy and came over to look at Roo's discovery.

"It's a painting." Said Snotlout pointing at the ground.

"The sky has finally fallen. Always knew it would." Said Eugene making everybody looked up to the sky.

"Oh d-d-dear-dear." Whispered Rapunzel as she hid behind Jamie again.

"Its shape like a snowflake." Said Hiccup.

"Oh, that's impossible." Said Snotlout, laughing.

"A snowflake?" Asked Merida. "Everybody can that... that... that..." Everybody suddenly scream, except Hiccup.

"Umm, Merida," Said Jamie." What kind of person who can make giant snowflake tracks in the middle of... Summer."

"There's only one thing it could be." Said Merida. "A spirit." Everybody gasped, well most of them.

Hiccup, who still don't understand, asked, "Excuse me. What's a spirit?"

"What's a spirit?!" Shouted Snotlout and Merida making Hiccup had to close his ears.

_Merida: _

_Everyone knows what a spirit looks like_

_Snotlout: _

_It's got fiery eyes and a tail with a spike_

_Merida: _

_With claws on its paws that are sharp as a tack_

_Snotlout: _

_And wing-a-ma-things coming out of its back_

"Wing-a-ma-things?" Asked Hiccup amazed.

"Yup." Said Merida and Snotlout proudly.

_Snotlout: _

_'Cause its bottom is up and its top's really down_

_Merida: _

_So its nose is its tail or the other way 'round_

_Snotlout: _

_Yeah, and it's wide as a river and tall as a tree_

_Merida: _

_Imagine gigantic_

_Snotlout: _

_And times it by three_

_Merida: _

_It clomps here and there_

_Snotlout: _

_It stomps to and fro_

_Merida: _

_It's got three horns above_

_Snotlout: _

_And eleven below_

_Rapunzel: _

_And those are its good points_

_Jamie: _

_There's much more to know_

_All (except Hiccup): _

_About the dreadfully dreaded_

_Thoroughly three-headed_

_Horribly hazardous Spirits_

"Wow," Said Hiccup. "Neat."

"Neat?! It's certainly not neat." Yelled Merida.

_Merida: _

_Everyone knows that they lurk and they creep_

_Snotlout: _

_The best time to see one is when it's asleep_

_Merida: _

_If you sneak up behind it and get it to jump_

_Snotlout: _

_You can tell which part's spirit-hee-hee_

_Merida: _

_And which part is lump_

_All (except Hiccup): _

_They'll steal all your ice cream and eat your last crust_

_Stomp on your house till it's nothing but dust_

_The worst part of all is_

"They're different from us?" Hiccup asked.

_All (expect Hiccup): _

_They're the dreadfully dreaded_

_Thoroughly three-headed_

_Fiercely ferociously_

_Mostly atrociously_

_Horribly hazardous_

_Hiccup: _

_Spirits!_

"Cool..." Said Hiccup amazed.

"And they live over there," Said Merida, pointing at a certain area near them which lays behind a fence. "The Spirit Hollow."

"Oh d-d-dear-dear." Said Rapunzel as she hid behind Eugene.

"I know, I know," Said Hiccup jumping up and down. "Let's go catch one."

"Capture a spirit?" Merida asked as she and Snotlout giggled. "Immpossible. Just to remind you its never been done."

Hiccup gasped. "And we're the first one to do it. It'll be fun. It'll an adventure. It'll be... an 'expotition'."

Merida started to think, with Snotlout mimiking her every move. "Hey, now that I think about it, it's kindda good. Oh yeah, 'The First Spirit Expedition in History'. Oh, splendid idea, glad I thought it. This expedition will need speed, strength, bravery, and intelligent."

"So, how do we capture a spirit." Asked Jamie.

"How do you asked?" Said Merida, wity Snotlout mocking her in movement. "It's quite simple." Snotlout still mocking Merida. When she turned around, he stopped.

"Come back here with your equipment, and I'll show you what to do." Said Merida with Snotlout putting his serious face and crossed his arm in front of his chest. When Merida looked at him, Snotlout just give his goofy smile. While Hiccup shouted "Yeah!" as he jumped.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 2, Mister Hiccup Hoo

Jamie ran toward his house. He changed his clothes and ran to Merida's house while carrying a bucket of ice cream. Back at Snotlout's tree house, Snotlout took everything inside there. Meanwhile, Rapunzel changed her clothes and brought a big mirror. Eugene just took a random stick from his tent. Merida went back to her home to change her clothes.

"Okay, let se what we got." She said as she walked back to their meeting spot, but her eyes immediately widen when she saw all the thing (mostly Snotlout's).

"Does anyone brought something useful?" Said Merida.

"I brought some rope." Yelled Hiccup as he ran toward Merida and give one of his rope.

"Ah, rope," Merida said as she took the other Hiccup's rope instead the one that Hiccup offered. "just as I thought. Thank you, Hiccup." Merida gave the other the rope.

"A rope is the most simple tool to capture a spirit." She said as she place a barrel with a picture of a ugly place. "Now, everybody in your battle position and say out loud, 'In the name of Isle of Berk, I capture you!'"

"In the name of Isle of Berk, I capture you!" Yelled the other (except Hiccup).

"And toss!" Merida yelled. All of them, except Hiccup, tossed their rope. Unfortunately, they caught...

... Merida.

"Brilliant." She huffed.

"In the name of Isle of Berk, I capture you!" Hiccup yelled as he do a lasso and caught he barrel.

"Whoa," Hiccup cheered as he jump up and down. "I did it. I'm going to catch a bunch of spirit. Come on everybody, let's go and catch them."

"Umm, just a minute, Hiccup." Said Merida as she untangled the ropes. "The Spirit Expidition is frought with dangerous."

"But we gotta go and catch the spirits." Said Hiccup.

"Umm, Hiccup," Said Snotlout as Hiccup turned to him. "you cannot fight strong words like 'fraught'."

"But, I really wanna go." Said Hiccup in a sad tone. Merida knelt down in front of Hiccup and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." She said. "But I'm afraid that you're just too young. You could get hurt."

"But I..."

"Hiccup, dear, lunch time." Hiccup words was cut of by his mother, Astrid, call. Hiccup felt his face fall.

"I really can't go?" Hiccup asked to Merida.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." Merida apologized. Hiccup sighed as he walked back home.

"Coming mother."

"Oh, don't be sad Hiccup." Said Rapunzel as Hiccup walked pass her and Jamie. Hiccup sighed as he picked up his rope and walked home. But he could hear Merida's yelling.

"Okay, gang, we'll meet up here first time in the morning for the grand expedition."

**-ROTBTD-**

Once Hiccup came home he told everything about today, including the spirit expedition part.

"And Merida and Snotlout are quite sure spirits are so awful?" Astrid asked.

"And everybody can go but me." Hiccup said as he sit on his bed. "It isn't fair."

"Aww, I'm sorry Hiccup." Said Astrid as she sit near Hiccup. "But there are a lot adventure out there you can find."

"I'm old enough to catch a spirit, right mom?"

"You're growing up so fast, dear. Faster than you think."

"Can I grow up by tommorow morning?"

"So soon? Why?" "So I can go to the 'expotition'."

"You know, dear, growing up don't happen all at once. It takes time."

"But I want to grow up now."

"Well then, let's start with a good night sleep, Mister Hiccup Hoo." Both Hiccup and Astrid laugh.

_Astrid: _

_Mister Hiccup Hoo_

_Reaching for the moon_

_So many things you've got to do_

_And no time for dreaming_

Hiccup than looked out the window and saw some firefly dancing in the night sky, while Astrid took off his shirt.

_Mister Hiccup Hoo_

_Let the stars shine over you_

_Don't grow up too fast too soon_

_Save some time for dreaming_

_Settle in, settle down_

_Let me see that sleepy yawn on your face_

Astrid let Hiccup put on his pajamas then she brush his brown hair. Once she's finished, she told Hiccup a story about treasure hunting and pirate, one of Hiccup's favorite story. When she is finish she tuck him in bed and kissed his forehead.

_Close your eyes_

_I will love you completely_

_And always_

_Mister Hiccup Hoo_

_The moon shines silver over you_

_No one knows you like I do_

_And Mister Hiccup Hoo_

_Reaching for the moon_

_Don't grow up too fast_

_Too soon_

"Do you want your night candle?" Asked Astrid as she gently stroke Hiccup's hair. Hiccup glanced at the candle and sighed.

"No thanks." Hiccup said as he close his eyes. "I don't need it anymore." Astrid smiled as she blow the candle off. Then she headed toward the door.

"Good night, sweetheart." She whispered.

"Good night, mother." Hiccup replied as Astrid close the door. Once the door is close, Hiccup looked at his viking play-helmet and rope.

'I knew I could catch one.' He mumbled.

Astrid walked down the stair and looked at one of the photo hanging on the wall. It wasba picture of Hiccup when he was still a baby. Astrid siyhed and walked down toward her room.

**-ROTBTD-**

Morning has come to Berk, but a certain brown haired boy seems walking toward the other side of his village. Hiccup had made his mind, he's going to catch a spirit, with or without the other.

Once he rached the fence, he jumped through it, but knocking out his viking helmet in process. He looked behind, but Hiccup didn't watch his steps so he slipped into a small. Luckily his rope is stuck between two rock, so Hiccup can lift him self up. It was hard work, but it worthy.

He looked around him and started to walked deeper in the wood, and didn't notice someone following him.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

(BTW, I don't own all of the movies. They belongs to Disney and Dreamwork)


End file.
